dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
The Chrysalis Kaleidoscope
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect Magic Eggs and trade them at the Burcadian Bazaar to receive prizes. Magic Eggs needed to be collected and traded at the Burcadian Bazaar. Each prize required a certain amount of Magic Eggs to be traded in to be earned. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. What is the Chrysalis Kaleidoscope? TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeArrived.png|Event Notification Popup The 's objective was to collect Magic Eggs for Kaleni. The helped build on Kaleni's Island where the Burcadian Bazaar was located which enabled players to obtain them as exclusive rewards for their efforts. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeWelcomeMessage.png|Tutorial Part 1 TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart1.png|Tutorial Part 2 Prize Market TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart2.png|Tutorial Part 3 Prize Market TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart3.png|Tutorial Part 4 Prize Market TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart4.png|Tutorial Part 5 Prize Market TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart5.png|Tutorial Part 6 Burcadian Garden TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart6.png|Tutorial Part 7 Burcadian Garden TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart7.png|Tutorial Part 8 Playing Games TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart8.png|Tutorial Part 9 Playing Games TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart9.png|Tutorial Part 10 Dragon Drop TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart10.png|Tutorial Part 11 Dragon Drop Example TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart11.png|Tutorial Part 12 Sundial of Surprises TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart12.png|Tutorial Part 13 Sundial of Surprises TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart13.png|Tutorial Part 14 Day 1 Gift TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart14.png|Tutorial Part 15 Burcadian Breeding Cave Message Part 1 TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart15.png|Tutorial Part 16 Burcadian Breeding Cave Message Part 2 TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart16.png|Tutorial Part 17 Burcadian Breeding Cave TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart17.png|Tutorial Part 18 Burcadian Breeding Cave TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart18.png|Tutorial Part 19 Burcadian Breeding Cave TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart19.png|Tutorial Part 20 Burcadian Bazaar TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart20.png|Tutorial Part 21 Tap the Help Button TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart21.png|Tutorial Part 22 Help Menu TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart22.png|Tutorial Part 23 Help Menu 2 TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart23.png|Tutorial Part 24 End Message Part 1 TheChrysalisKaleidoscopeTutorialPart24.png|Tutorial Part 25 End Message Part 2 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Earning Magic Eggs *Using the Burcadian Breeding Cave *Collecting DragonCash (up to 500 Magic Eggs per day) *Competing in the Colosseum *Collecting hidden eggs *Playing games at the Eggsceptional Arcade *Watching visions from Tolzar *Purchasing dragons with Gems Max Magic Eggs *There was no daily limit on the number of magic eggs. However, there was a limit of 500 magic eggs per day by collecting from habitats. All other sources of earning magic eggs through event play or purchasing them in the Market were unlimited. *In previous events the number of magic eggs was limited to 1,000 per day or 2,000 on doubles days. Magic eggs awarded at the end if the event tutorial did not count toward the daily max of Magic Eggs. Buying Magic Eggs did not count toward the daily magic egg limit. Prize Completion When enough magic eggs were collected, they were able to be used at the Burcadian Bazaar for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted from four prize tiers: Speckled, Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled. Each section contained several prizes in each tier. The Speckled tier was immediately available to all players. The Striped, Spotted, and Sparkled tiers were unlocked successively by collecting or already owning the required number of prizes on tiers above it. Hidden Eggs and Visitors On doubles days Kaleni The Grower visited parks and awarded 50, and occasionally a random dragon. On April 9, 2019 and April 16, 2019 during the Treasure Tuesday mini events, there were 10 hidden treasure chests around the park, each granted 10 and 50,000. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_1.png|Part 1 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_2.png|Part 2 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_3.png|Part 3 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_4.png|Part 4 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_5.png|Part 5 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_6.png|Part 6 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_7.png|Part 7 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_8.png|Part 8 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_9.png|Part 9 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_10.png|Part 10 BFS-TheChrysalisKaleidoscope-Part_11.png|Part 11 Gallery Notes *On April 2, 2019 Update 4.14.0 was available in the Apple Store. *The began on April 4, 2019 and ended on May 17, 2019. **The magic eggs collection ran through May 14, 2019, and concluded on May 15th at the daily reset. The Burcadian Bazaar remained open for two additional days and closed on May 17, 2019 daily reset. *The was only available to players that have reached level 11. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in magic eggs at the Burcadian Bazaar from April 4, 2019 to May 16, 2019. On May 17, 2019, remaining magic eggs were converted to dragon cash at a rate of 1,000 dragon cash per magic egg. *On April 6, 2019, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of magic eggs from completing the tasks in the event. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on April 9, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on April 12, 2019 for 48 hours. ***The breeding magic egg reward from the Burcadian Breeding Cave only started to double on April 12, 2019 about 7 hours into the day. The bonus magic egg reward for new dragon types was never doubled. **This promotion repeated again on April 17, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on April 20, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on April 26, 2019 for 72 hours. **This promotion repeated again on May 1, 2019 for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on May 4, 2019 for 48 hours. **This promotion repeated again on May 9, 2019 for 24 hours. **This promotion repeated again on May 12, 2019 for 72 hours. Category:Events